


Just a little while longer

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Female Jughead Jones, Mentions of josies mom, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Talk About Coming Out, forgot Her name, soft girlfriend’s, trY AND TOP THISC CRACK SHIP I DARW YOU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: Everything was peaceful at the moment, Josie was humming a song while Jughead was writing.Jughead doesn’t blame her for breaking it





	Just a little while longer

Everything was peaceful at the moment, Josie was humming a song while Jughead was writing.

Jughead doesn’t blame her for breaking it

”do you ever think about us coming out?” Josie suddenly asked out of the blue, She hears Jughead fingers stop clicking.

”I mean, I’ve thought about it before” Jughead shrugs, “do you like the idea of us being public?” Josie inquired with a title of the head.

Jughead looks thoughtful

”It does sound nice being able to walk up to my girlfriend and kiss her at anytime. But, aren’t you worried about your mom?” Jughead can’t help but ask.

Josie gives a sad look, “a little bit.”

Wanting to comfort her girlfriend, Jughead sat aside her laptop and walked over to Josie.

”What are you—“

Jughead tackles hers, Josie is laughing and playfully squealing.

”If anyone has problems with us then that’s their problem.” Jughead states Once shes finished.

Josie just smiles and pulls jug into a soft kiss.

~

The next day Josie and Jughead walk in, hand in hand to each other’s Lockers.

Some have shocked looks (Betty, Archie Veronica.)

Others have wide smiles or grins (Sweet Pea, Toni, Fangs, Cheryl.)

They share a kiss before Jughead walks away to her locker.

”What?” Is all Jughead says.

 **FIN**.


End file.
